1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personalized service method using a user history in a mobile terminal and a system using the method, and more particularly, to a personalized service method using a user history in a mobile terminal and a system using the method which can provide the user with a differentiated personalized service using the user history by collecting sequential interactions or context information occurring between a mobile terminal and the user, and by managing the collected sequential interactions or the context information as the user history.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a mobile terminal can perform a simple function such as a call, and also can perform multi-functions with a single terminal by blending various digital multimedia services such as an MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3) play service, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) service, navigation service, the Internet service, and the like. Also, the mobile terminal can perform a function of a portal storage device since the mobile terminal has sufficient memory space for contents due to a decrease of a memory price, and miniaturization.
With this trend, the mobile terminal comes to be positioned as a most popular interactive target device for a user, and is required to provide the user with a personalized service by using interactive information which is capable of understanding user's inclination or a motion pattern.
In a conventional mobile personalized service method, a wireless Internet service is provided, however a process mechanism which can correspond to personalized feature information, such as a personal inclination, a personal location, and a personal taste, and a personal request, is not provided.
In a conventional mobile personalized service system, the system includes: a client module in which the user inputs a user context, and generating the inputted user context as ontology data; an agent module analyzing the inputted user context from the ontology data, and recommending service candidates appropriate for the inputted user context; a server module being received the service candidates appropriate for the inputted user context from the agent module to transmit service candidates which fulfill the user context to the agent module, and transmitting the service candidates which are recommended by the agent module to the client module. However, since the conventional mobile personalized service method collects the user context information, transmits the collected user context information to a personalized service engine based on a wireless network or an Internet protocol (IP), and just provides an individual with a differentiated web service, various personalized services according to a personal history can not be provided to the individual.
In a conventional user context diary method in a mobile terminal, there is provided an application program which records to manage the context information from the mobile terminal, this just provides the context information of the mobile terminal in a diary type, and this can not adopt the user history.
In a conventional personalized information recommendation service method, personalized information such as contact information, public documents, caller/receiver numbers, user information of a recommended group is provided based on opening information between users. However, the conventional personalized information recommendation service method can not variously fulfill personalized service requests since the conventional personalized information recommendation service method defines items of sharing information and a degree of the sharing information in a user terminal and associated user services, recommends lists and contact numbers which are determined to be necessary to the user, and just provides the users with the caller/receiver numbers and personal information of the caller/receiver via the mobile terminal.